Cinders
by Distant.Detachment
Summary: First of a series of oneshots of classic fairytales done with SP slash. This one is Cinderella with STYLE!


Cinders

Discalaimer: I own nothing but the glass ring.

A/N: This is my first SP ff so please be kind. This is the first in a series that I'm writing that takes all of the classic fairytales and puts my fav couples with them. This one is Style! Hope you enjoy!

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of South Parkia, there was a father and son who loved each other very much. The man, although, not a noble did well for himself as a merchant. His son, Kyle, he was sure would follow in his footsteps. The man loved his son very much and feared that there was something missing from his dear son's life, a mother. On one of the merchant's business trips he met and married a noble woman named Sheila. He was so happy. Not only did he find a noble woman that wanted to marry him but a Jewish one at that! (This, of course, was rare in South Parkia.) What the man didn't realize is that the woman was selfish and the only reason she agreed to marry below her station was that she had fallen under hard times and she knew the merchant made more than decent wages for a commoner. The man brought Shelia back with him to surprise his 9-year old son. Sheila also brought along a kid of her own. Young Ike was 3 years younger than Kyle, but Sheila insisted in her false sincerity that the two would be close. The man was certain that he had finally created the perfect life for himself.

A year after the new arrivals joined into the family, the merchant was about to begin another business journey when illness struck him. After a week, the man's illness got worse and took his life. Throughout that entire week his son rarely left his side. With his dear father gone, Kyle could only live with his stepmother and his stepbrother under their new house rules.

Years passed. The Broflovski household had fallen into disrepair. After the death of the man, the money began to dry up since Sheila refused to work to earn any money. Because of this, many of the valuables and possessions of her departed husband were sold to keep food on the table. The only part of the property that seemed to remain in its glorious state was the beautiful garden that the eldest boy slaved over everyday.

The two Brovloski boys had both grown. Ike, now 15, had grown to a height of about 6 feet. He had brown eyes and black hair. He was rather good looking, but his looks paled in comparison to his step brother. Kyle, although much shorter than Ike despite being 18, he stood at 5'9" with what appeared to be a very slim figure despite gaining muscles from his chores. His hands were ones of great mystery. Although, they didn't seem it they were quite dainty and his fingers seemed to be slimmer than other boy's his age, but they seemed to fit him. His hair fell in short red curls that seemed to frame his face and accent his freckled pale skin. He had green eyes that would put the purest cut emerald to shame. However, because he had been forced to be a slave to his stepfamily's whims and wishes he was always covered in dirt and grime from doing all the work. His handsome face was always covered in soot because he liked to sit by the fire late at night reading the couple of books he saved from his stepmother's selling tyrade, trying to educate himself the best he could. Because of this, his stepfamily mockingly called him Cinders and refused to even think that his real name was Kyle.

"Cinders, you are to wash the windows, chop the firewood, draw Ike's bath, and I expect dinner to be on the table at 6 sharp!" Sheila demanded in her shrill tone.

"Yes, Stepmother," Kyle replied. He set to work immediately not wanting to get a thrashing again. He worked hard each and every day and his one reprieve was the garden that he tended to. His heart kept from breaking and held on to hope knowing that he had created something beautiful and alive.

Kyle looked to the sky and sighed. Today was going to be another long, tiresome day.

Across the kingdom in the palace, an important matter was being discussed. You see, the King Randolph and Queen Sharon were quite worried for their son. He had reached the age of eighteen and he had yet to find someone to marry. It was known throughout the kingdom that Prince Stanley was bisexual, so many suitors both male and female had tried their hand at woeing the handsome prince.

"Son, we love you, but we feel this is the best option," the queen said lovingly.

"A ball? Do you really expect me to fall in love with a person in one night?" Prince Stanley argued.

The prince detested the idea of balls just to find a fiancé. He had enough problems with suitors. Prince Stanley was known for miles around to be the utter embodiement of Prince Charming. His hair was cut so that his raven bangs fell just above his enchanting sapphire eyes. His physique was well toned after his years of sword and combat training. He stood at about 6'2" and had shown in his every move his kind heart and willingness to help the people. In other words, even without royal blood the prince would be quite a catch.

"You've rejected all suitors. Your mother and I just think that it would be easier to bring the eligible bachelor and bachelorettes into one place. You would have to find at least one person their interesting," King Randolph replied. Stanley rolled his eyes. He hated being pressured like this. He had always been a hopeless romantic and believed in true love. He believed that his love had to be his best friend as well almost like a super best friend. Being pushed into a relationship wasn't exactly a way to find true love.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then we'll go back to just suitors and not force you into having another ball."

"Fine. But I have some conditions."

"Oh boy, here we go," Stanley's sister Shelly rolled her eyes.

"I want it to be a masquerade. Everyone has to wear masks. Also, I don't want it to be announced who I am. I will wear a mask like everyone else and talk to the people on my own terms."

"Why?" Queen Sharon asked with interest.

"I want to find someone that is real not someone that is merely pretending to be so."

"Agreed. The ball will be in 3 days."

"Ike!" Sheila came running into the shabby house. "The king and queen have announced that a ball is to be held in 2 days. The prince is looking for a bride or groom and all eligible bachelors and bachelorettes have been invited. Ike this is our chance!"

"Really?" Ike questioned with a dreamy expression. He wasn't really gay but the prospect of becoming royalty was worth marrying a prince.

Kyle also seemed to be quite interested in this news. He had heard that balls at the palace were always magnificent and had always wished to go to one.

"Yes, but it is going to be a masquerade. Buhbee, I just know that you will capture our prince's heart."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Doubtful," he mumbled.

"What was that, Cinders?"

"Nothing, Stepmother." Kyle instantly returned to his chores head down, but still listening to the discussion.

"You'll have to wear blue, of course. That is the Prince's favorite color. Now we have no time to waste. Cinders start fitting Ike in his suit. I expect it to be fitted, tailored, washed, and pressed."

"Yes, Stepmother."

The two days passed in a flash and it was the night of the grand ball. Sheila was dressed in her finest gown of blue. Her hair pinned up on top of her head. Ike had on a white suit with a sapphire vest. His mask was black and just thinly outlined his eyes. They wanted to make sure that the Prince could see most of his face. The two hurried out the door the ball was to start at 8 and it was already quarter till.

Kyle watched as the carriage pulled away with sorrow and envy in his eyes. Kyle wasn't interested in trying to win the Prince's heart. He just wanted to experience something so grand as a ball. He wanted to be seen as a noble or more as a real person than just a servant. He walked out of the house gloomily and headed straight for his garden.

The garden of the Broflovski residence really was the envy of all their neighbors. Kyle put so much work into it. His care did not only bring vegetables and herbs for the family but roses and other flowers grew to full blossom enveloping the side of the dingy house in color and beauty.

"Just once. I wish I could go to the ball," Kyle sighed and went back to weeding the glorious garden.

"Then stop wishing and just go," a voice seemed to say behind him.

"What?" Kyle jumped in the air, whipping around and holding his hoe in a defensive position.

"Dude, I'm here to help you. Mind putting the shovel down? Jeeze." The voice seemed to come from a tall figure wearing an orange parka. The man had jagged, dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. Kyle looked in awe as he saw that the man seemed to be shimmering and two fairy wings were coming out of his back.

"W-who are you?" Kyle's voice quaked.

"I'm Kenny. I'm your fairy godfather." The man smirked at Kyle. "I'm here to get you to that ball."

"B-but how?"

"Magic, duh."

"B-but.."

"Look. Magic is real just get over it so we can move on. It's only used for those most deserving. And trust me there is nobody more deserving than you in this damn kingdom.

"Um, ok." Kyle gave in. He was still nervous. It was a lot to take in, but he figured he might as well go along with it. He didn't really have anything to lose.

"Okay. Let's start with transportation." Kenny turned to the magnificent garden and eyed a plump pumpkin that rested in the green finery. "Perfect." He then pulled a wand out of the sleeve of his parka and waved it toward the pumpkin. The orange orb rolled out of the garden and glided toward the rode in front of the house. Kenny and Kyle followed its path and Kyle watched in wonder as the orange pumpkin grew and became a beautiful golden carriage.

"Alright. Now we need horses." Kenny looked around and noticed a trap filled with mice sitting by the edge of the house. "Aha!" Kenny waved his wand again and the trap disappeared. Four of the mice transformed into tall white horses that could put the king's to shame. The other three rose and became human, dressed to perform the jobs of coachman and footmen.

Kyle was utterly shocked. His mouth hung open like a guppy's as he stared in disbelief at the sight. Kenny then turned to the awestruck boy. "Okay. It's your turn."

Kyle looked up shyly then back down to his clothes in shame. He wore tattered pants and a dirt covered shirt. Both could be compared to swiss cheese with the amount of holes in them. He only hoped that the magical Kenny could make him look at least semi-decent enough to attend such a great ball.

Kenny surveyed the nervous boy and quickly waved his wand. Kyle was surrounded by shimmering light that clung to his clothes with a great warmth. He shut his eyes and when they re-opened they were full of awe. His tattered clothes had been replaced by a fitted suit of black. It had to be the fanciest thing Kyle had ever worn. The jacket even ended with coattails. The vest of the tuxedo was one of emerald that made his eyes stand out and dazzle. The suit did not sport a tie but it seemed to be better without it with just having the collar slightly open. His handsome face held a mask that the Phantom of the Opera would be jealous of. It covered most of his face so that the only parts that anyone would be able to see were his mouth, chin, and eyes. It was black but when the light hit it just right, it seemed to give off a green glint. Kyle suddenly felt clean and realized that his usually dirtied hair was falling in perfect red curls that accented the black mask on his face. Kyle felt like he was in Heaven. He never felt so handsome. He then looked at his hand and gasped again. On his right hand was a glass ring that fit him perfectly. He had never been able to wear rings because of their size so this was a pleasant surprise. It was so pretty. It was a simple band of glass with a Star of David imprinted on the top. Kyle couldn't stop smiling. He looked up to Kenny who just had a big smirk. Before Kenny knew it, he was being wrapped in a warm hug from the masked Jew.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Over a century and I still haven't lost it. Now you better get going it's already 9 o'clock."

Kyle nodded and quickly headed toward the coach.

"Oh one more thing. This is really important, Kyle," Kenny grabbed Kyle's attention.

"What is it?"

"You have to make sure you leave the ball before midnight."

"Midnight? Why?" Kyle looked confused.

"I don't make the rules, but the magic runs out at midnight and everything will return to what it was before. So be careful."

"Okay, I will! Thank you!" Kyle jumped into the coach waving to the disappearing fairy as the coach pulled away from the house.

The ball was well underway. Pretty much everyone had already arrived and filled the ballroom almost to capacity. The dance floor was circled by crowds of standing people while a few couples waltzed across it. The hall was strung with flowers and candles were lit all around. It truly was a glorious ball.

Just as the queen and king agreed the prince was not announced, so no guest really knew where he was. Prince Stanley was in fact among the crowd, going from group to group listening and meeting his guests. He was wearing a very nice black tux and black tie with a dark blue vest that made his eyes stand out. He wore a mask that was silver. It framed his eyes and covered his nose just enough that his identity was hidden from his people. Luckily, almost everyone wore blue to try and impress the young royal making it easier for Stanley to blend in. The night was going about as well as he had expected it to go. He hadn't even found someone worthy of asking his questions. You see, dear reader, the prince had long ago decided that if he found someone at the ball that he was at least mildly interested in he would ask them a few questions that he had come up with. He knew that this was his only chance to get sincere answers from anyone. He assumed, and rightfully so, that whoever he asked if they knew he was the prince would just answer the question the way that they thought it should be answered to please him. So far though, his preparedness didn't even seem worth it.

The ball had been going on for a couple of hours and the prince already wanted to just hide under a rock. He had met several men and women. He was disappointed by all of them. One girl with black hair dressed in a long blue gown was talking to her blonde friend Bebe who seemed to be wearing a lower-cut dress in a paler blue. "If I could just figure out which guy the prince was I could work my magic."

"I know, Wendy. How cool would it be to marry a prince and become a princess?" the blonde replied with a glazed over expression.

"It's more than that, Bebe. Whoever the prince marries will become the future queen or king. Think about it. Ruling your own country. Oh the things I would change." The girl stared off into space dreamily. This is the point where Stanley took his exit. Not only were these girls trying to plan their future rule, they never once referred to him by his name they just called him 'the prince'.

He walked over to another group. This one had a couple of gentlemen talking in confident voices. One had darker skin than the rest. He wore a complete navy blue tux with gold accents. The other was a brunette with a round face he was wearing a white tux with a mauve tie (one of the few that hadn't worn blue).

"Clyde, do you even think the prince is here?" the dark-skinned one said.

"I don't know Token. But why do you care? You're one of the richest lords anyway. Why would you want to court the prince?" the brunette replied.

"One word, power." Stanley then left the two not even bothering with introductions.

The prince wandered around like this listening to different conversations and realizing that each conversation seemed to be the same. He was beginning to get distraught and about to give up when a collective gasp came from a few people near him. His glance at them showed that they seemed to be staring at the large staircase at the entrance to the hall. Stanley moved his eyes trying to figure out what had caught everyone's attention. What he saw made his heart stop beating for a second. At the top of the stares was a slim red-head with emerald eyes that gleamed in the light of the candles. Stanley couldn't see his face because of the mask but he felt completely attracted to this young man.

The nervous red-head descended the staircase taking deep breathes along the way. He was so nervous and a few people staring at him didn't help. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he did his best to avoid the stares and hide in the shadows. Just being in such a beautiful place was enough for him. Stanley couldn't stop gawking at the stranger. He watched Kyle as he tried to fade into the suddenly couldn't take it anymore. Stanley made his way over to the nervous stranger.

"Hi," the prince scolded himself for his lack of finesse and smoothness.

"H-hi." Kyle looked up. He didn't know what to do. This raven-haired man was giving him a feeling he had never had before. Kyle had butterflies building in his stomach when he stared into the gorgeous sapphire eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" Stan asked, pleading with his eyes.

Kyle blushed (although you couldn't tell with the mask). "S-sure."

Stanley grabbed Kyle's hand and led him to the dance floor with the other waltzing couples. Stanley placed one hand on Kyle's waist and the other held Kyle's. Kyle moved his free hand to Stanley's shoulder. Stanley then swept up Kyle in the music, waltzing with him across the floor. Kyle was feeling a new kind of high. In this stranger's arms, he felt safer than he had ever felt before. The crappy world he had with his stepfamily was disappearing and all that existed was him and this man. Stanley was feeling this too. Nobody had ever made him feel this confident but just as nervous at the same time. Their eyes stayed lock the entire time, getting lost in each other. One song slipped into another and then another. They both had the same thought: _Please don't ever let this end._

Eventually though, after awhile, the two started to feel tired, but Stanley didn't want to relinquish his dance partner so he suggested walking through the garden. Kyle shyly accepted, being unable to stop from smiling. That escaped smile stopped Stanley in his tracks. He had never seen anything so gorgeous. The pair disappeared from the crowd and went into the garden. Kyle was breathless. As beautiful as his garden was known to be this one just made it pale in comparison. The garden was closed in by a wrought iron fence and each part was covered in flowers. Species that Kyle had never even seen before. In the center of the glorious buds and blossoms was a grand water fountain that had swans and angels in the center of the water. Stanley noticed Kyle's gaping expression.

"Like the garden?" He smirked.

"Y-yea. This is wonderful. I haven't even seen some of these before."

"I hear the prince comes here to escape and to think. I wonder what he has to escape from. I mean this is his ball and he seems to be hiding." The prince tried playing it off like he was just another guest. He wanted to see what this stranger was really like. He sat down on the fountain's edge.

Kyle joined his handsome partner and gave him the answer that he thought to be true. "I think that the prince would have a lot to escape from. He's the heir to the throne. People probably expect a lot from him. He probably feels like he doesn't have a choice in his own destiny and he can't just leave. Too many people depend on him. He probably decided to make it a masquerade ball so that he could find someone that wasn't trying to marry him for his money or for his crown. He probably just wants to find someone that will love him for him." Kyle turned to Stanley and gave him a shy smile. The prince knew these were words dripping with honesty by the look in the young man's big green eyes.

Stanley stopped breathing. This person knew exactly how he felt. This stranger sympathized with him and understood what he was looking for. He had to ask the masked man his questions. He had to see if he was the one.

"How do you think a king should rule?" The first question.

Kyle was a bit taken back by the question. It seemed to come out of nowhere. He shrugged it off though. He had learned from his family's conversation that the nobility liked to talk politics at parties. He glanced down to try to concentrate all of his thoughts into one answer. Truthfully, while reading his books by the fire he had thought about such a question and he always came up with so many different things. He looked back up into the awaiting blue eyes of his companion. "A king should rule for his people. But he shouldn't just fix a problem and then move on. He has to think about the long term effect and keep care of his kingdom. A person can plant a seed, but it doesn't mean it will grow. It has to be taken care of: watered, pruned, and such. A kingdom needs just as much love and care. The problems need to be watched and weighed."

Stanley stared. This was a very good answer. Well thought out and completely true. He had, of coursed been around his father and his advisors learning how to run a kingdom, but he didn't think even they could have said it any better.

On to the next question. "What do you think love is?"

Kyle looked at Stanley with confusion. What did this have to do with anything? The look that his companion was giving him though made him answer. He didn't want to end this conversation. He wanted this night to last forever.

"To be honest, I've never been in love before, so I can't be sure. But I think it's something that can't be mistaken. I think that true love is when you want to be with the person all the time. You would do anything for them. Give your life if you had to. But more than that I feel like they have to be your best friend too." Kyle turned to Stanley with a small smile.

Stanley's heart had stopped beating. This masked stranger had just described exactly what he thought love was. He couldn't bring himself to ask any more questions. He was too distracted by the need to feel the stranger's curls in his fingertips and the want to feel his lips pressed against the stranger's. Stanley took Kyle's hands in his own causing Kyle to blush more than he ever had before. Both started to lean forward, both wanting this more than anything else. As the inches between them disappeared, their eyes slowly closed. Just as contact was about to be made, the clock tower of the castle began to strike midnight.

Kyle popped open his eyes and jumped up. "I have to go." He pulled his hands from Stanley and started to run.

"Wait! Please don't go!" Stanley started to run after him. He couldn't let this wonderful being get away from him. He latched onto Kyle's hand just to have it wrenched away and something fall into the palm as Stanley tripped and fell watching as the masked stranger disappeared into the night.

His heart felt like it was breaking. He opened his hand and looked sadly down at the glass ring in his palm. Realization then hit Prince Stanley. He was in love and he hadn't even seen the person's face.

At the last stroke of midnight, Kyle's tux turned back into the shabby excuse that he called clothes. He had just made it past the castle gates when the magic had expired. Kyle looked longingly at the castle. How could a night that had been so perfect have ended? He turned back around knowing that this had to be his fate. He wasn't born into this world of nobility. He had to face reality, eventually. Sighing, he began the long trek home. Without the gorgeous carriage he had to run home to make sure he was their when his stepfamily arrived. With each step, the image of the wonderful stranger popped into his head. Kyle was so close to kissing him. Disappointment seeped into his very core. He wanted to feel the raven-haired man's lips against his own. Another emotion was budding in his chest, but Kyle couldn't' recognize it. He had never felt it before.

He managed to get home about an hour and a half later. His breathing coming out ragged since he had only stopped twice to rest. Kyle's gaze went towards the sky, replaying the night in his head. It had been, for lack of a better word, magical. At the last scene, comprehension hit him like a nail on the head. This feeling he had was love. He had fallen for a guy that he had only talked to for a couple of hours. He didn't understand how, but he knew he was.

"Thank you, Kenny," he whispered to the night. Although he was heartbroken that he would never see the man again, he knew in his heart that this was the first and probably last time he would ever feel this way and he couldn't help but to be grateful

Prince Stanley stood in the garden on the edge of the very fountain where he had last been with his masked love. He hadn't slept and he hadn't eaten. He just couldn't bring himself to, knowing that the person he loved was out there somewhere. The ring was still clutched in his hand. It was the only evidence that such an amazing person actually existed. He sighed for the hundredth time that day. How could he have let him go?

"You know you really shouldn't be this upset." The prince looked up to see his fat, brunette advisor/supposedly good friend standing right next to him.

"Cartman, you don't understand. He was perfect! He was exactly what I was looking for!" Stanley whined, putting his face in his hands.

"Dude, you didn't even see his face. How do you know that he wasn't completely ugly and scarred?" Cartman made a disgusted face, picturing a very grotesque looking person that seemed to have quite a similarity to their old tutor, Mr. Garrison.

"I don't care about that. Looks don't matter to me that much. I just felt attracted to him and then when he answered my questions..I…I just fell in love. He answered them like I had always hoped they would be answered…I couldn't even ask him more after the second because I just wanted to hold him and kiss him and love him…" He stared dreamily into space.

"Eeew. Like I said it was probably just some really ugly guy that didn't have the guts to show his real face."

"I don't care what you think. I have to find him."

"How?" Stanley held out the ring for Cartman to examine.

Cartman noticed the Star of David and gave another disgusted look. "A Jew? You love a Daywalker." The glare Stan gave him got him to shut up quickly. Cartman may be considered a friend, but you still don't piss off royalty. Cartman looked back down at the ring and noticed that it was smaller than it first appeared. Smaller than most guys' hands their age would be. "You're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do, are you?"

"If you're thinking of having every eligible guy between the ages of 14-20 in the kingdon try on the ring until I find him then, yes." Prince Stanley looked straight into Cartman's eyes with sheer determination.

"Whatever, good luck." Cartman gave the ring back and walked away whispering, "fag" under his breath.

The day after the ball, Sheila and Ike couldn't stop talking about it.

"Ike, I just know you made a good impression on the prince. How could you not?" Sheila cooed.

"But Mom, I don't even know if I talked to the prince."

"What about the blue-eyed, black-haired boy I saw you talking to?"

"He said his name was Craig and he proceeded to flip me off."

Kyle couldn't ealp but snicker at that from his spot in front of the sink washing dishes. Sheila rounded on him in an instant. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, Stepmother." Kyle looked down and continued washing the dishes.

"You better not be. Anyway Ike, honey, it's only a matter of time until we're out of this shithole and in the palace. I can't believe I ever married that awful merchant. He was so pathetic and weak that he couldn't even stick around to take care of a family."

Kyle lost it then, he dropped the plate he was holding. It crashed to the floor into a million pieces. He had always been a bit quick-tempered but after his father died and with the threat of thrashings he had learned to contain it. But insult his dear departed father and he couldn't hold it back. "Don't ever say anything like that again, you bitch! My father was nobler than you could ever call yourself. By the way, there is no way the prince would fall for someone related to an old hag like you!"

"whatWhatWHAT! That's it! You're getting a thrashing, you good for nothing piece of trash. And to top it off no food for a week!" Sheila grabbed Kyle by the ear and dragged him to the back of the house where he'd receive his punishment.

Prince Stanley spent the next week visiting every house in the kingdom, trying to find his lost love. Each hand that tried on the ring was just too big. The ring wouldn't slip past the knuckle on each finger. A few guys tried to force it down but it just wasn't working. Each time the prince returned to the castle, he was even more distraught than when he left. He was starting to think he would never find his love.

Kyle was suffering his punishment. The empty growling of his stomach and the searing pain on his back were constant reminders why he needed to control his temper. He had avoided his stepfamily only being in their presence long enough to get orders and then quickly disappearing. He was so intent to stay out of the way that he didn't hear about the prince's plight and how he was scouring the kingdom looking for young man to try on a glass ring.

It was near the end of the day and he was back in his safe place, tending his garden. He looked down upon the beautiful flowers and silently wished that he could see his mystery man again.

Prince Stanley and his entourage arrived to the last house in the kingdom. It was an old merchant's home and it looked like it had fallen into disrepair. Stanley jumped out of the carriage and looked up to the house with a hopeful gaze. This was the last stop before he would have to search other kingdoms….if he even could. He started doubting that his love even existed. He sighed, took a deep breath, and started to the door, Cartman in tow. He reached the old door that looked like it was barely hanging on. Cartman knocked, completely annoyed by this entire situation.

Sheila looked out the window and had noticed that glorious entourage and the prince stepping up to the walkway. She squealed in excitement. Here was their chance! She quickly yelled up to Ike to make sure he put something on that showed off his good looks. She then searched for Cinders. She wasn't going to let that brat get in the way of her Buhbee's chance with the prince. She found him filling a water can in the kitchen and quickly locked the door. She put the key away and quickly rushed to answer the door.

"Your Highness!" She swept herself into a low bow, obviously trying her best to suck up.

Prince Stanley rolled his eyes and motioned for Cartman to proceed with the usual openings. "The prince is requesting that each eligible boy from the ages of 14-20 try on the glass ring so that he may find the person he is looking for. The prince will marry the one who fits the ring." Cartman held up the ring and looked up to Sheila. "Are there any young men in this house who fits the description?" The annoyance in his voice was quite clear. He was really sick of this.

"Of course, that's my son's ring. Oh your highness, I'm sure you'll realize that my Buhbee Ike is who you're looking for."

"Uh-huh, let's see," Stanley replied. He had heard this all before.

"Ike, his highness has requested your presence!"

"Coming, Mother." A young man stepped into the room and nervously bowed to the prince. Prince Stanley looked up. He had to admit he wasn't bad looking but when the prince looked at his raven hair he felt a little disappointed. His love had red hair…or at least he thought that hadn't been part of his disguise. He really hoped not.

"Please, hold out your hand," Cartman wanted to get this over with. Dinner was going to be served at the palace soon.

Ike held up his right hand and Cartman handed him the ring to slip on. Ike, realizing this was his one shot with the prince, forced the ring all the way done his finger. "It fits!"

"What?" Stanley yelled.

"I told you it was my Buhbee!"

Ike was ecstatic. He held a huge grin on his face that quickly turned into a grimace of pain. "It's cutting off my circulation! Get it off!" Ike grabbed the ring trying to force it off his dying finger. Cartman ran up trying to pry it off as well.

"Dammit!" Cartman finally relinquished the ring's hold only for it to fly in the air. It was seconds away from smashing on the ground when the prince rescued it, barely catching it before it fell to the ground.

"That was close." Prince Stanley got up and brushed himself off. He felt his heart breaking. "If there isn't anyone else, we really should be going."

"But your highness it fit my son! It was just a bit tight. It has been a week and he probably gained a little weight. I'm sure that's all it is. He has to be the one you're looking for!" Sheila grabbed onto the prince's arm and began pleading with him to take her son. Stanley wrenched his arm away and glared at the old woman.

"It didn't fit. You know it and I know it."

"How do you know?"

"Because your son has brown eyes and the person I'm looking for has green."

Shelia stopped in her place. She only knew one person with green eyes, Cinders. She grit her teeth and growled.

"One more time. Is there any other eligible young men in this house," Prince Stanley said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Absolutely not." She had to hide him. There was no way she'd let a dirty little commoner take away her son's destiny. She inched in front of the kitchen door trying to hide its existence.

Sheila's attempt wasn't very incospicuous and Cartman and Stanley caught onto it right away.

"Madam, what's behind the door?"

"Nothing. Just a normal kitchen."

Cartman walked right up to her. "Open it."

"But why, my Lord?"

"Do it. You wouldn't want to go against your prince."

Sheila had to give in. She couldn't fight a royal order. She whipped around and prayed to Moses that Cinders would somehow disappear. She unlocked the door and opened it wide. Both Cartman and Stanley stepped forward and peeked in. Stanley was utterly disappointed. There really was no one else. Sheila looked up with pride.

"Well, we must be going then." The two turned around, ignoring the protests of the screaming woman behind them.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Cartman asked about to jump into the carriage.

"I don't know." Stanley felt his heart ripping in two. How was he ever going to find his love. He was about to get in the carriage when he heard a soft voice humming. His gaze shot up and he noticed something about this house that he hadn't seen before. Along the side was a magnificent garden. It was almost as wonderful as the one he knew so well at the palace. He started walking towards it, pretending not to hear Cartman yelling at him. He was being lured by that hum.

Kyle, after noticing that the kitchen door was locked, went out the backdoor to go back to tending his garden. He was enjoying the little contentment that he got from his plants and started humming a melody that he remembered from his dream waltz with the beautiful stranger. He was so into his gardening he didn't hear a young man step behind him and look over his shoulder.

"Are you the one who grew this gorgeous garden?"

Kyle jumped in the air, surprised by this sudden intrusion by a stranger. He whipped around and looked at the tall man behind him. Before he could get a look at his face, Kyle noticed that by the clothes he was wearing that he was in the presence of royalty, Kyle instantly bowed before standing up. "Your highness."

Prince Stanley couldn't move. He looked down upon the young man in front of him. The young man was dirty, but the prince could see that he was handsome beneath the grime. What got the prince's attention the most was the dirt-covered red curls that sprung from his head and framed his freckle covered face. If just these features stopped him in his place, when the young man looked up his heart skipped a few beats. He knew those eyes. Those were his love's eyes. His face broke out into a wide grin.

Kyle came to the same realization. 'Those are the eyes of the masked stranger that danced with me. It couldn't have been the prince! How?'

"What's your name?" The prince finally found enough words to ask.

"K-kyle."

"Can I see your right hand?"

"O-of course, your highness." He didn't understand why the prince would want to see the dirt-smeared hand of a low commoner, but he obliged the request all the same.

Stanley gripped Kyle's right hand and a spark of electricity shot through both of them. They both blushed but never broke contact. Stanley took the ring out of his pocket and began to slip it onto Kyle's ring finger. It fit perfectly. Stanley couldn't stop the large smile coming across his face. "I've finally found you!" He immediately embraced Kyle, holding close the man he had been searching for. Kyle returned the embrace, simpering. He couldn't believe that this amazing, handsome prince had been searching for him of all people.

Stanley pulled himself away from Kyle, just enough to place his hand on the dirty cheek. "Will you marry me?"

Emerald eyes locked onto sapphire. "Why me?" Kyle still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that the prince would want him.

"You said it yourself. I was looking for someone that didn't want me because of what I am. I want someone who loves me for me. You felt in the garden too, didn't you? It wasn't just me, right?" He was starting to become a little unsure of himself.

"Yes! I didn't think it was possible, but I fell in love with a person that I didn't even know the name of. I thought I would never see you again." Kyle gazed lovingly at his Prince Charming.

"So, will you marry me? I've searched this kingdom looking for you. Please say yes."

Kyle didn't hesitate now. "YES!"

Prince Stanley couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and locked his lips against Kyle's. Both instantly melted. Every promise of love and devotion was shared between the two in that kiss. Kyle wrapped his arms around Stanley's neck while Stanley pulled Kyle possessively closer by his waist. Stanley wasn't going to let him go. He had finally found his love and he knew that he was going to be happy, if the fireworks he was seeing were any indication.

The two lovers were so busy that they missed Cartman and a couple of guards forcibly push Sheila back into the house to keep from separating the happy pair. They also missed Cartman's stare and the quickly whispered, "fags", under his breath.

Prince Stanley married Kyle within the year. Despite his low station, the king and queen loved Kyle. He was pleasant and smart and had actually got their son to settle down. The two lovers were completely happy together. They were super best friends and lovers all the same. They spent each day knowing that they were going to live happily ever after.

The End.

A/N: Review? I hope the characters weren't to OOC. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll right the next one in the series. It will either be Creek or Chregory...haven't quite decided which one I want to write yet. Anyway seeya next time!


End file.
